Little King of Heroes
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Tokiomi Tohsaka used the first snake's skin to summon the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. He succeed...only to found out that he summoned Gilgamesh during his childhood. Now, he can only sat at his office as he knew that he's the Master of the weakest Servant...or is it?
1. Not as Planned

**Not as Planned**

 **Underground**

After the light disappear, smokes appeared. However, it's not thick enough to block someone's view.

Tokiomi Tohsaka, who have just used the fossilized skin of the first snake as a catalyst to summon a Servant, is looking through the smoke to see his Servant. However, he sees nothing.

"There's...no one?" Said Kirei Kotomine as he also looks at where Tokiomi looked.

"There's someone."

Everyone in the room looks around, trying to find the person who spoke that. It's not Tokiomi, or Risei, or Kirei.

"Down here, mister."

The three of them look at where the summoning circle is. This time, they lower their vision. On the circle is a little boy with golden hair and crimson eyes. He wears what appears to be an open white overcoat with brown trims at the edge, revealing his bare chest, a necklace with one circle and four leaves, and a white shorts.

Tokiomi looks at the boy with shocked expression. From what he wears, Tokiomi knows that the boy in front of him is not from this age. Perhaps millennia ago.

"Are you...the King of Uruk, Gilgamesh?" Ask Tokiomi who is still shocked.

"Yes, I am. You're a smart man, Master." Said Gilgamesh with a smile.

Tokiomi is trying not to facepalm at what have happened. Apparently, he managed to summon the Servant he wanted, Gilgamesh. But he never anticipated that he's going to summon the King when he was a child!

Gilgamesh meanwhile, look around at the place he's summoned at see the skin of the first snake.

"Hee, so this is where it ended up." Said Gilgamesh as he approaches the skin.

"I guess it's yours?" Said Kirei as he's also shocked, though he's better at hiding it.

"Yes, this is one of my best treasure! However, I lost the skin when I had a journey. That's why after I grew up, I make sure to guard my treasures better!"

Tokiomi can't hold it anymore; he facepalms. No wonder he summoned Gilgamesh as a child. Though he wonders why a child. After all, Gilgamesh managed to reach adulthood, so he should be summoned as an adult.

Gilgamesh knows the reason for his Master's facepalm. However, he does nothing but smile at what Tokiomi did. Thanks for having the skin of the first snake when he was a child, Gilgamesh can somewhat choose how he's going to appear.

There's no way he's going to appear as his jerkass adult form. So he decided to take the form when he was a child.

The other reason must be because as a child, it's natural to think that he's weaker than when he was an adult. That's true, he lacks sufficient magical energy to summon a large amount of Noble Phantasms from the **Gate of Babylon**.

But he has something to compensate that.

But he's going to leave that for some other time.

Gilgamesh runs towards the stairs as others are just looking at him. Midway walking though, he trips himself and falls back to the bottom. As he rubs his head, he knows that he now looks quite weak.

Tokiomi is now trying to prevent himself from ramming his head to the wall. What he had done to deserve this?

* * *

 **Later...**

"And when that happen...Your Highness, do you hear what I said?"

Tokiomi is currently explaining his plan to Gilgamesh. Although he's a child, he must have something during his childhood that makes it possible for him to be summoned as one.

Tokiomi begins to doubt that.

Gilgamesh is currently watching TV while eating some sweets; candy, chocolate, and so on. He's so focused at the TV that Tokiomi doubts that Gilgamesh heard what he said few minutes ago.

"So humans finally created a means to travel through air, eh? Impressive. Though I don't know does it makes today's humans better or not than during my time. They have good and bad." Said Gilgamesh as he eats a candy.

Tokiomi Tohsaka is a prideful magus. Maintaining dignity is a must for all magi. But this situation makes him wants to roll on the floor and cries.

Perhaps it's not too late to...

"Yes, I heard what you said, Master. Kill Assassin, Mr. Kirei will take sanctuary at the Church, and no one will target him. In reality, there are still many Assassins. Short version; we can spy on other Masters and Servants without being suspected." Said Gilgamesh.

...on second though, there's still a chance. He's going to take it.

"Master?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Do we have any information about the other Masters?"

"So far, we currently have two – one for each – if we exclude Kirei."

"I see. After the first phase is done, order the Assassins to focused more on the Master of Saber and Lancer. Logically speaking, as Archer-class Servant, I can win against Saber but must be very careful with Lancer."

"Of course, my King. Fear not though, no matter what kind of heroes they are, they are no match for..."

Tokiomi stops his talk as Gilgamesh gives him a glare. The King of Uruk shows that he's quite displeased with what his Master said.

"Don't have that kind of confident, Tokiomi. That kind of confident will bring nothing but destruction to you." Said Gilgamesh with a cold tone.

Tokiomi feels a sweat is appearing at his forehead. He closes his eyes and bows.

"Forgive me, Your Highness. I assure you that I won't do that again."

"Nice to hear that." Replied Gilgamesh with a smile.

* * *

 **Few days later...**

Tokiomi is walking around the living room. He had found out that Gilgamesh has disappeared. To make things complicated, he didn't tell him where he wanted to go. It's almost the time to execute the first phase of the plan.

A door suddenly open. When Tokiomi look there, Gilgamesh is entering the room and then close the door.

"Where have you been, Your Highness?" Ask Tokiomi as he tries to suppress his annoyance.

"Just taking a walk. During that, I found an orphanage that almost went bankrupt." Explain Gilgamesh.

"What happened then?"

"I decided to give them some donation. Should be enough for a decade. The children there then asked me to play with them, calling me 'Big Brother Gil'. There's no way I say no." Gilgamesh then has a little laugh and is now smiling.

Tokiomi can only sigh as he heard that. Of course Gilgamesh would do that, he's a child after all.

"It's almost the time for the plan." Remind Tokiomi.

"I know, Master." Replied Gilgamesh with serious expression.

* * *

 **At night...**

Just as planned, Assassin managed to walk through the "security system". He's now approaching the pedestal where the gem is; the gem that powered the system.

Assassin puts his hand at the gem. Suddenly, a big explosion erupted at where he stand. It's obvious that he's killed.

* * *

 **Rooftop**

Gilgamesh looks at the scene as he sigh. He sits with an over-sized crossbow – at least for him – at his side. Usually, he just send a weapon directly from **Gate of Babylon**. However, there's a chance that a Master is watching the mansion. There's more than one way to spy on something. So he decided to hide it as long as he can.

That, and he's in mood to use one of his treasure.

* * *

 **Tokiomi's Office**

"Currently, we're spreading the words of the demise of Assassin. That means the first phase is over."

"I see. So now, we do nothing but wait until more information comes from other Assassins."

"Right, my King."

"Say, Master. Can I ask you a question?"

"You can, Your Highness."

"What is your with for the Grail? I am pretty sure it's pretty big that the Grail decided to choose you as one of the Masters."

"My wish? I want nothing more than being able to reach Akasha."

"Akasha, huh?"

Gilgamesh stands up from the sofa and walks outside. For now, the chances of him or Tokiomi do something big are quite low. Meaning that he has some spare times.

Perhaps he should visit the orphanage and play with the children there?

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **I got inspired when I read a fic about EMIYA being summoned as Archer of the Fourth Holy Grail War. So I think, "What if Child Gilgamesh being summoned as Archer of the Fourth War?"**

 **So, what kind of changes do you think will happen that, instead of the usual Gilgamesh, this War has Child Gilgamesh as Archer?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	2. Preparing for Party

**Preparing for Party**

 **Answer to a review:**

 **Amatsumi:** Not really. He's Gilgamesh during his childhood. He has Prisma Illya Gil's voice and appearance, but not memories.

* * *

 **Tohsaka's Manor**

Gilgamesh is currently eating some doughnuts while watching the news.

"Man, why's that 'demon' must chose kid of all types of human he can kill?" Mutters Gilgamesh as he watches the news.

Gilgamesh opens his Gate of Babylon and looks for something.

"Loki's Mask? No. Hrunting? No. Durandal? Of course not. Gáe Buidhe? I don't need this. Ahh, here they are!"

Gilgamesh takes out a large number of talismans. Back during his time, these talismans were usually given to kids so that they would be careful with strangers. The King has decided that the next time he visited the orphanage, he will gives the kids there these talismans.

Gilgamesh takes a look at his clothes. It's the same one that he wore when he was summoned. While he likes it, he knows that he must blend with modern people, that means wearing modern clothes.

"I guess it's time to do some shopping.

* * *

 **Mall**

Gilgamesh is currently in his spirit form. He's choosing what kind of clothes he's going to wear.

"Hmm, nope, too flashy... This one is too big... I don't like color... Now it's the model that I don't like... Aha, I found the right one!"

Gilgamesh picks the clothes that he choose and goes to the changing room. When he done, Gilgamesh is now wearing an open white jacket with dark blue shirt underneath it, dark yellow pants with black, white, and grey lines all over it, and white sneakers.

"I like this clothes. Now it's the time to take my leave."

Gilgamesh then goes to the cashier and pays the clothes with gold. There were some talks before the cashier finally accept the gold and Gilgamesh to goes to his next location.

* * *

 **Orphanage**

"Look, it's Big Brother Gil!"

"Big brother is coming back!"

"Yay, he's back!"

At a garden of the orphanage, many kids begin to surround Gilgamesh who just arrived.

"Hey, hey, calm down, OK guys?" Said Gilgamesh worried as he puts his hands in front of him.

"Sorry, big brother. We just missed you!"

"But the last time I came here was few days ago."

"But you're so kind, Gil! You helped us defend our home and gave us this awesome toys!"

When Gilgamesh looks around, he can see that the kids are holding the toy he bought for them few days ago; like toy cars, toy trains, dolls, soccer balls, etc.

"OK, OK, I get it. So, what do you want to play?" Ask Gilgamesh.

The children begin to argue with each other over what will they do with Gilgamesh. Some want to play soccer with him, some want to have a tea party with him, and some want to play baseball with him.

"Everyone, silence!" Ordre Gilgamesh with the voice befitting for the King. "Since everyone have different ideas, we're going to have a draw."

Gilgamesh reaches for Gate of Babylon. He does it while covering the hand with his jacket, so that it looks like as if he's reaching for his pocket. He takes out pieces of paper.

"The ones that has the lowest number win." Explain Gilgamesh as he offers them the paper.

The kids begin to take each of them one paper. After everyone has the paper, Gilgamesh waits to find out who got the lowest number.

"Man, I got 21."

"I am 13. Bad luck."

"Come on, why 33?"

After hearing the comments and using Sha Nagba Imuru, Gilgamesh manges to find out the kid with the lowest number; it's a boy and his number is 1. Finding out that he has win, the kid says that he wants to play soccer with Gilgamesh, in which he agrees.

* * *

During the game, Gilgamesh has some problems playing soccer despite using the Omniscient Omnipotent Star. This happen due to the fact that he never do this kind of sport in his first live. But after few times trying, Gilgamesh manages to master the sport.

"Go, big brother! You can do it!"

"Yeah, show us how awesome you are!"

Gilgamesh is slowly approaching the goal. Two other kids are following close behind, trying to stop him. One of them tries to take the ball from him, but Gilgamesh swiftly avoid him. The kid keeps trying, which only ends up with him falling to the ground.

Once he's only few feet away from the goal, Gilgamesh kicks the ball with his entire might. The goalkeeper manages to catch the ball, but due to Gilgamesh's status as Servant, he gets pushed to the goal too, making the ball entering the goal.

Seeing the result of his kick, Gilgamesh approaches the goalkeeper as he takes out a balm from Gate of Babylon. He reaches the boy and kneels beside him.

"Are you alright? Sorry about the kick. I was too hard."

"I...It's OK...Gil-nii. I...am alright." Replied the boy.

Gilgamesh slowly uncover the boy's stomach and rubs the balm on it. Few moments later, he covers the stomach back and helps the boy stand up. Soon after, the others come and help Gilgamesh escorting the boy back to the building.

He must admit though, soccer really is fun.

* * *

 **Tohsaka's Manor**

After giving the talismans to the children at the orphanage (he told the that they are a good-luck charms), Gilgamesh decided to return to the manor because he had an instinct that he should go there.

"Ah, I see that you have return, Your Majesty."

Gilgamesh looks at Tokiomi. He can sense that his Master has an interesting information.

"What is it that you want to tell, Master?" Ask Gilgamesh.

"Sharp as always, as expected of the King of Heroes. One of the Assassin had told me that two Servants – Saber and Lancer – have been spotted at a shipping dock. They chances are likely that both will have a duel there."

"Hmm, a duel? I want to see it by myself!"

"Of course, Your Highness. I will have an Assassin escort you there."

* * *

 **Dock**

Gilgamesh and Assassin arrived somewhere at the dock, though they stopped at a doughnut shop because Gilgamesh wanted some, much to Assassin's chagrin (he later took it back when Gilgamesh offered him some of them).

"We have arrived, Archer. What else do you want me to do?" Ask Assassin.

"Just do whatever you want. Don't make any unnecessary action that will make you spotted though." Replied Gilgamesh.

"Understood." With that, Assassin disappears and uses Presence Concealment.

Gilgamesh is wearing the clothes that he wore during his summoning, nicknamed the Prince of Babylon. He however believe that he must wear something else. He looks inside the Gate of Babylon and pulls out a cloak.

The cloak is no ordinary cloak; it's the Cloak of Concealment, the cloak that appeared in epic Nibelungenlied. Gilgamesh wears it along with in spirit form to conceal himself even more.

"Now, let the show begin."

* * *

 **And the chapter is done.**

 **It's a bit short, but I kinda have hard time thinking what Child Gilgamesh does while waiting for other Servants.**

 **In the next chapter, all Servants except Caster will reveal themselves, including Child Gilgamesh. What do you think the reaction of other Servants and Masters when they see Gil?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Youngest Servant

**Youngest Servant**

 **Dock, Fuyuki City**

Gilgamesh is currently hiding at the top of one of many crates in the dock. Though "hiding" is kinda far fetched because if Gilgamesh isn't invisible, anyone with normal eyes can see him clearly.

He has managed to get a clear view on the fight between Lancer and Saber. Lancer is a man in green clothes wielding two spears while Saber is a woman – though girl is more correct – in knight's armor wielding an invincible sword.

"Really, invincible sword? Is your sword that famous that you must hide it?" Said Gilgamesh to himself.

Gilgamesh then turn his attention towards Lancer. When he saw the mole at his face, Gilgamesh knew that the mole is not a common one. A curse according to Lancer himself. He used Sha Nagba Imuru and managed to discover the identity of Lancer.

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Both spears at your hands are Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg. The former can inflict the wound that can't be healed unless the spear is destroyed or the owner while the latter can renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy."

Gilgamesh puts his right hand at his chin to thinking about a way to defeat Lancer. While he has a chance with Enkidu or Gate of Babylon, there should be the most efficient way to do it, and both aren't.

He decides to think about it later and focused on Master of Saber. However, he notices something amiss.

"She doesn't even have one Command Seal. So how is Saber still exist? Unless...that homunculus is not a Master."

Gilgamesh is really grateful that he has Sha Nagba Imuru. With that in his possession, he can figure out many confusing stuffs. He looks around the dock to search for someone else. Except Assassin, he can't find anybody. Gilgamesh then divert his attention back to the fight.

Right at that moment, Lancer manages to hurt Saber using Gae Buidhe. At the same time, Saber is unleashing the "cover" of her sword, revealing one of the most beautiful sword that Gilgamesh has ever see.

"So that's the legendary Excalibur..." Said Gilgamesh with awe.

After that, both Servants jumps back. Suddenly, Gilgamesh hears someone is speaking, presumably Lancer's Master according to what the voice said. Saber and Lancer then have some conversation when suddenly...

"A chariot?" Said Gilgamesh as he looks at the sky.

A Servant riding a chariot accompanied by lightning comes from the sky. The Servant is a huge man wearing an outfit fitting for some one from an area near Ancient Greece.

"Judging from how he entered the field, I can guess that he's Rider."

Rider finally landed right between Saber and Lancer. He suddenly raises both of his hands while declaring something.

"Both of you, sheathe your blades. You are in the presence of the king! I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! In this Grail War, I am of the Rider class."

Gilgamesh can't help but face fault when he heard that. Declaring your true name when you can still hide it is one of – if not the most – idiotic thing you can do in the Holy Grail War. It doesn't make sense to the Little King of Heroes; Iskandar is supposed to be a military genius, never losing any battle he participated. But what he did was one of the stupidity at the highest order.

"Fate has brought us together to do battle for the Grail. But first, I wish to make a proposition. What think you of yielding the Grail to me and joining my army?"

Gilgamesh's jaws drop when he heard more of Rider's stupidity. This man was a king in his previous life?

Needless to say, no one takes the offer because A) They also want the Grail for them and their respective Master and B) In Saber's case, she's also the King of Britain. Joining Rider's army equals letting her country becomes a vassal.

Then, the Master of Rider, Waver Velvet, is being "berated" by Master of Lancer, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Rider however, defends his Master and called Kayneth a coward and does not fit to be his Master. Gilgamesh can see that Lancer kinda agree at some degree.

"OK, as much as helpful it is to be omniscient, sometimes it's irritating." Said Gilgamesh to himself.

With that, he restrains Sha Nagba Imuru, making him less-scient.

Sadly, he did that right when a black knight was about to ran over him.

For some reason, Gilgamesh is currently flying at the sky.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Tohsaka Manor**

Tokiomi can't help but facepalm over the event.

* * *

 **Dock**

"Hmm, did both of you feel that?" Ask Rider as he looks around the sky.

Confused at first, Saber and Lancer realize what Rider mean; another Servant. Both of them prepare themselves as the Servant is rapidly approaching...

...only to blink when they see a figure flying towards the crates and penetrates a number of them.

* * *

"Ouch. That hurt really much." Said Gilgamesh as he rubs his head.

Luckily, he managed to get shields from Gate of Babylon to protect himself during the landing. Though perhaps he took out too many and thanks to that, he's currently inside a crate.

Gilgamesh slowly stands up and approaches the hole that he made. When he looks outside, he can see that the Servants are looking at him, but for some reason not aware of his existence.

"Of course, my cloak."

Gilgamesh slowly exit the crate and is about to just observing again when he realizes that he might be unable to do that thanks to the current condition.

Sighing, Gilgamesh goes to somewhere to reveal himself.

* * *

The three Servants are waiting for the Servant to show himself. However, after a minute nothing happened. Rider decides to do something about it.

"The Heroic Spirits invited by the Holy Grail, gather here at this moment! For those cowards that fear to show their faces, spare yourself the humiliation that Iskandar, King of Conquerors, would deal to you. Prepare yourself!" Declare Rider.

Both Saber and Lancer are quite surprised when they heard that. Before they can do something else, a voice cuts in.

"Alright, alright. Just be patience, will you?"

The voice came behind Irisviel.

"IRISVIEL!"

Saber immediately dash towards the wife's of her Master's location. She goes past her and swings Excalibur at a figure behind Irisviel. Strange, the size doesn't look right.

Dust and debris fly around the area when Excalibur hits the ground. When it settled, Saber and by extension anyone can see the figure that she tried to hit, only to miss for some reason. What she sees is the last thing she expect.

"What is a child doing here?!" Exclaim Irisviel.

Saber grits her teeth when she heard that. According to the rules, eye witness must be dealt with in order to make sure that the war remain a secret, no exception if they're not affiliated with the magi or the church. She just hope that everyone will agree to just erase the child's memory about the battle at the dock.

But, why the child is not scared and in fact, smiling?"

"Good night, everyone. Let me introduce myself, I am Servant Archer of the Fourth Holy Grail War." Introduce Archer as he bows a bit.

* * *

At the top of a building, Kayneth is shocked when he heard that. The, he tries to hold his laugh because if anyone hear it, it will ruin a little bit of his reputation.

Still, how can someone unlucky enough to summoned a child of all people?

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

When Kariya Matou heard the introduction, his shock is almost as big as when Sakura was taken to the Matou household.

What Tokiomi summoned is the best Servant against him.

In order to save Sakura, he must win the war. In order to do that, he must kill all other Servants. To put it simply, he must kill a child – albeit Servant – as young as Sakura in order to save her.

"Damn it, Tokiomi! Do you have fall low enough to summon a child as your Servant?!"

* * *

 **Tohsaka Manor**

For some reasons, Tokiomi can feel that he lost some respect from other magi.

* * *

 **Dock**

"That child is Archer?!" Exclaim Waver as he points at Gilgamesh.

Saber is currently in shock when she heard that. When she accepted the contract from the World in order to save her kingdom, she thought that she's going to fight a battle between honorable knights and warriors from different times and places. And maybe some cowards because Assassin is among them.

But this...this is a child for God sake! Saber knows that some of the knights that served under her were quite young, but even the youngest one was older than Archer by years. The children of Archer's age were supposed to be at home, being protected by their families and the knights if this is her kingdom.

At this point, Saber knows that in order to acquire the Grail, she must commit one of the greatest sin a knight – no, anyone can do; killing a child.

Saber hates child killer. Why, she remembers ordering her knights to tortured a magus until he begged to be killed when they found out that he used children as test subjects.

Saber looks at Lancer and Rider and sees that they have similar problem.

Lancer has no other wish than to help his Master acquire the Grail. But now he knows that in order to do that, a child must be killed and the possible killer is him. He can only hope that his Master doesn't see Archer as an easy target and spare him.

Rider looks at the situation with irritation. True, some children were killed during his conquests, but he make sure to lessen the number or make sure it was none at all. But some cowardly Master decided to win the war by summoning a child. All the Servants near him are noble knights that see killing children as one of the greatest sin in the world.

Before anyone can do anything with the situation, a black knight suddenly grabs a lamp pole and is about to strike Gilgamesh. That knight is none other than Berserker.

When Berserker's weapon almost reach Gilgamesh, Saber suddenly dash to his front and blocks the attack.

"Get to the safety, Archer!" Shout Saber as she holds Berserker.

Gilgamesh nods his head in response and goes to somewhere safe. It's a good thing that Saber interfere, making him no need to use his powers. But if Saber is in danger, than screw hiding his powers, he's going to help her.

* * *

Saber tries her best in order to defeat Berserker, but she's unable to even make the mad Servant take a step back. Luckily, Berserker's attention is now at her instead of Gilgamesh.

No matter how hard she tries, Berserker keeps pushing her back. When the pole almost hit her head however, Lancer comes into the rescue by slicing it.

"That's enough messing around, Berserker. Saber is already occupied with me. If you insist on interfering, you'll have to face me." Declare Lancer.

"Lancer..." Said Saber.

"What are you doing, Lancer?" Ask Kayneth annoyed. "This is your chance to defeat Saber."

"I will defeat Saber. I swear it on my honor. If you insist that I kill her here, then I will first defeat that rabid dog. Please, Master!"

* * *

At the other side of the dock, Gilgamesh clicked his tongue in anger due to what he heard; Kayneth decided to use a Command Seal to forced Lancer to work together with Berserker and kill Saber.

"No way I will let that happen." Said Gilgamesh.

He aims one of his weapon at Kayneth's position and sends it from Gate of Babylon. He make sure that it will only scare Kayneth to death though. Lancer doesn't deserved to disappear from the war this early.

Gilgamesh turns his attention to Saber, but finds out that Rider beats him in helping her. With his help, Berserker decides to get away from the battlefield. He can't hear what is happening over there, but he can guess that Rider is threatening Kayneth to order Lancer to withdraw less his Servant will be annihilated.

It seems to work as Lancer turns into his spirit form. Rider then talks to Saber for few moments while also introducing Waver, who is fainting. Gilgamesh already expect that to happen.

Rider then controls his chariot and flies towards the sky.

Gilgamesh smiles when he sees it. Overall, he only shows a bit of his power or none at all. Plus with most people will surely treat him as a normal child, he has the element of surprise at his side.

Now it's his turn to talk.

* * *

As Saber sees Rider fly away, Irisviel approaches her. When she turns her head to see Irisviel, Saber can feel that someone is tugging her dress. When Saber looks down, she sees that it was Archer who did it.

"Thank you so much for helping back then, Saber Onee-san." Said Gilgamesh with a small smile.

"It is a pleasure, Archer." Replied Saber as she returns the smile with a bit awkwardness. This is the first time someone called her "big sister".

"Say Saber, you're King Arthur, right?" Saber nods in response. "I have a question."

"What is it, Archer?"

"How is it that the Knights of the Round were beaten by a rabbit?"

...

...

"What?"

Hearing the question, Irisviel covers her mouth in order to prevent a laugh from going out. She knows that Archer means; it was a scene of one of the movies that Kiritsugu brought for her. Truth be told, she did imagine one time or two of Saber doing those things.

" _Your Majesty, I think it's time for you to return._ "

"What? But...huh, fine Master." Gilgamesh turns his attention back to Saber. "It's been a good time. See you later, Saber Onee-san."

With that, Gilgamesh turns into spirit form. Seeing that there are only both Irisviel and her, Saber turns her attention to the former.

"Irisviel, do you know what Archer mean?"

Irisviel has one problem now.

How is she going to explain to Saber about _that_?

* * *

 **And the chapter is done.**

 **The next chapter is about the Masters and Servants discussing the aftermath of the battle. Especially about Gilgamesh, the first child to be summoned in the Holy Grail War.**

 **What kind of conversation do you think will happen?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	4. Child Soldier

**Child Soldier**

 **Road to Einzbern Castle**

A car driven by Irisviel is moving with a surprisingly high speed. It's so fast and wild that if there's any cop nearby, the people in the car will received a ticket with high fine. Saber can only hope that she won't be the first Servant to be killed by car accident. That would be very embarrassing and she would have no way of regaining her honor.

Saber then tries to distract herself by thinking of the battle earlier. Lancer is currently her highest target for both wounding her arm and they have unsettled business. But what worried her most is Archer.

Saber still can't believe that a child, a CHILD, is summoned to fight in the Holy Grail War. It's not supposed to happen. How could the Holy Grail let a child be summoned?! Her mind then wanders to the summoning ritual of Servant. Because all Masters desire is to win the Holy Grail, it's quite impossible that one of them would be compatible with a child. So the only way for Archer to be summoned was by using a catalyst.

Saber grits her teeth as she holds her anger. Pragmatically speaking, it's a genius idea to summon a child. As far as she knows, three strongest Servants in the war – Rider, Lancer, and herself – are knights or kings that view spilling the blood of a child as one of the greatest sin. She doesn't know about Assassin or Caster, but Berserker is an exception because...well, he's a Berserker.

But that is still not a good excuse to order a child to participate in a war. Just what kind of per-no, _monster_ , decided that it was better to summon vulnerable child than mighty warrior?! Heck, she prefers her own sister Morgan to be summoned rather than a child, and she _hates_ Morgan with passion.

" _I swear, if I ever get my hands on Archer's Master..._ "

Her thought are cut short when she senses a Servant nearby.

* * *

 **Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel**

Kayneth rubs his head in dizziness. Thinks didn't go as he planned; even with Command Seal, Lancer was unable to defeat Saber. And then his fiance Sola-Ui supported that Lancer did his best and it was his fault that Saber still alive.

" _It was thanks to that stupid love spot._ " Thought Kayneth about Sola-Ui's feeling for Lancer.

Knowing that thinking about it won't do any good from him, Kayneth decides to think about something else. Something that can entertain his heart.

He finds one. And he laughs a little at that "something". His action catch the interest of Sola-Ui and Lancer.

"Is there something funny, Master?" Ask Lancer.

"Do you remember Archer?" Ask Kayneth back with a smile.

Lancer's face becomes stiff when he heard that. It's still hurt his heart when he remembers the innocent that Archer radiated despite the situation he's in. He hopes that the conversation won't go to _that_.

"I am. What about him?"

"Not him, but his Master. For that Master to be able to summon a Servant meaning that he or she must be a magus, but it's obvious that person is very incompetent judging from his Servant!"

"Why, is the Archer really that pathetic?" Ask Sola-Ui.

"Of course. A child fighting adults? The result is obvious." Replied Kayneth.

Sola-Ui's eyes become wide when she heard that. She then narrows her eyes and stares at Kayneth.

"What will you do about this situation, Kayneth?" Ask Sola-Ui with a hidden and tiny anger.

"Hmm, I am not so sure. We can take out Saber first since she's wounded thanks to Lancer, or we could try to find Archer and finish him off." Said Kayneth.

Lancer's eyes become wide when he heard that. He must find an excuse for not going after Archer, fast!

"I suggest you go after Saber. Even if she's wounded, she can still fight back. Archer however is a child. Whatever you do, he will remain vulnerable." Suggest Sola-Ui without warning.

"Ah, what a great idea, Sola-Ui." Replied Kayneth with a smile.

Lancer sighs in relief as Sola-Ui smile at the response. Hopefully Lancer will be thankful towards her.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

 **Kotomine Church**

"Mmm?"

Gilgamesh is currently eating a Chinese food when he feels that something is happening. Somewhere at a hotel.

"Is there something wrong, Archer?"

Gilgamesh turns his attention to two people in front of him. One of them is Risei who is frantically drinking a milk he offered while the other is one of Assassin.

Few minutes ago, Gilgamesh decided to buy some Chinese food and invited others to join him. Tokiomi politely refuse, priests accept it (both were quite hungry), and Assassins...well, they tried to runaway for some reason and made Gilgamesh resorted to used Enkidu in order to captured one of them, an Assassin with child body.

As he dragged the Assassin he caught to the dining table, the Servant kept saying that as a Servant, he doesn't need any food. Nonsense, everyone – including Servants – need food for many reasons and hungry is just one of them!

"Nothing, Assassin. I just felt that something was happening near a hotel... And now Kirei and Kiritsugu are having a fight while also having a conversation." Replied Gilgamesh.

"I hope he's fine. The Magus Killer is not someone to be underestimated." Said Risei as he drinks more milk.

Gilgamesh continues to chew the food that he eats as he looks at Kirei's empty plate.

" _Who would have thought that Kirei loved mapo tofu?_ " Thought Gilgamesh.

* * *

 **Mackenzie Residence**

Waver is thinking about what kind of strategy they should use to fight other Servants. However, Rider who is smarter in creating strategy than him, is doing nothing but watching TV.

"Hey, Rider. Do something, will you?! Now we know the identities of some of Servants, we should be able to create a strategy based on it!" Exclaim Waver.

Rider sighs and stands up. When he reaches Waver, he immediately flicks his forehead. Waver falls to his bed and let out a sound of pain.

"Ouch!"

"I know, boy. But the information I got from the Grail about those heroes are not detail enough. And since this is already night, we can't go to the library. A shame I must say; back in my era, libraries always open their doors to those who were thirsty of knowledge." Explain Rider.

Waver rubs his forehead in annoyance. Rider just need to talk, there was no need to flick his head. In fact, with the amount of flick Rider did, he wonders if Rider actually only did them for entertainment.

"Alright, alright. In the mean time, let's us your limited information to make an incomplete strategy against four Servants." Said Waver.

"Four, boy?" Said Rider in confusion.

"I am pretty sure we can exclude Assassin because he's dead and Archer...do I need to explain it?" Replied Waver with an uneasy expression.

Rider sighs as he remembers that little Servant. He can sense innocent and kindness that Archer has, something that are not supposed to be in a battlefield. It was a shame that Berserker tried to kill him before he can offer Archer a chance to join his army.

Well, due to his conditions, Archer doesn't need to fight. He just need to be on his side as Rider defeats other Servants. That way the kid will be safe and Rider still can get the Holy Grail.

"Poor kid. Of all places he can be at his second life, it's war that is chosen." Said Rider with a sad expression.

Waver nods in response with similar expression when he realizes something. Archer is a Servant, that means he's a Heroic Spirit. In order to become a Heroic Spirit, Archer must had done something heroic that made him a hero. A hero at Archer's age would be very rare. He might be able to find information about Archer's possible identity.

He still won't fight Archer, but there's no harm in investigating him.

* * *

 **Alley**

Kariya is currently walking in circle as he's thinking about what he should do next. At first, his plan was simple; defeat all other Servants – especially Tokiomi's – and win the war to free Sakura.

Until he found out that Tokiomi summoned a child.

Kariya punches a wall in anger. It was bad enough that he handed over Sakura to Zouken, but to send a child into a war?! Just what is going on on that man's head? There's no way he can win the Holy Grail War with a kid as his Servant.

He once again walk around in a circle as he tries to think on how to get the Grail without killing Archer.

" _Maybe I should defeat other Servants while...no, won't work. Perhaps convincing the child to...still won't work. Then maybe killing Tokiomi...idiot! A Servant can't live without a Master!"_

Kariya stops walking as he holds his head and shakes it, hoping that he can find a good plan.

He finds none.

"Damn it, Tokiomi! Why is it a child that you must summon?! Why can't you just summon a freaking devil?!" Exclaim Kariya.

Kariya then tries to think again, only for him to lie on the floor and spins around, not unlike what happen when Rin must used modern technology.

Meanwhile, Berserker just stare at the scene. The only thing in his mind is when he can face Saber again.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

After returning from Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel, Kiritsugu, Maiya, Irisviel, and Saber are together in the dining room as Kiritsugu discuss his next move.

"With the destruction of the hotel, there's no way that Lancer and his Master can survive. As such, I am sure it is only a matter of time until Saber's wound disappear." Said Kiritsugu as he's looking at a map.

Saber stares at Kiritsugu with a little anger. She hopes to finish her duel with Lancer, which was interrupted thanks for the arrival of Rider, Berserker, and Archer. Deep in her heart, she hopes that Lancer's Master somehow survive.

"Currently, I have no information about the locations of Master of Rider, Berserker, Archer, and Caster. Kirei – Master of Assassin - is at the church, but thanks to that, we can't strike him without being disqualified from the war." Continue Kiritsugu. "However, I manage to locate him."

"Him?" Said Irisviel in confusion.

"I asked Maiya to wander around the city and she managed to found out that Archer was wandering around the city for few days before the battle."

Kiritsugu looks down to see the red dots that he made at the map.

"These are the locations where Archer was seen. All of them can be expected; playgrounds, candy stores, and so on."

Irisviel sweatdrop when she heard the locations. All of them makes sense though because Archer is a child. Saber however has something else in mind.

She doesn't like what she heard.

"Master, what are you going to do with these information?" Ask Saber with a little bit worry.

"With this, we can figure out the possible locations that Archer will visit. My plan is to lure Archer to a deserted location where Saber will wait for him."

Saber's eyes become as wide as saucer when she heard that. Did Kiritsugu just suggest...?!

"Master, I can't agree with this plan! Archer is nothing but a mere child! He possess no threat to our chances of winning the war! I ask...no, I demand you to leave him alone!" Exclaim Saber.

Kiritsugu looks at Saber for a while before he sighs. He then looks at the Command Seals at his hand. Saber is shocked when she realizes what Kiritsugu is about to do; he's going to use a Command Seal to forced her to kill Archer.

Saber is currently preparing her sword, hoping to take down her Master before he can gives the order.

"Kiritsugu, I am sure we can leave Archer alone! He's as young as Illya! I am sure he can't even harm a bird!" Said Irisviel as she tries to convince her husband.

Kiritsugu's eyes become wide a little before returning to normal. Now that he remembers it, both Archer and Illya seem to be at the same age. His mind then wanders at the time he spent with Illya before he went back to Fuyuki to participate in the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Kiritsugu drops his hand and now is looking at the map. Saber and Irisviel let out a breath in relief as Kiritsugu appears to have abandoned the plan.

Saber then remembers something.

"Irisviel, do you know what Archer mean at the dock?" Ask Saber.

Irisviel becomes worried. She looks around the room, hoping that either Kiritsugu or Maiya will help her. But both of them are too focused on their works. Besides, none of them heard what Archer said at the dock.

Irisviel sighs in hope to dispel her worry as she grabs Saber's hand.

"Come on, Saber. We're going to watch a movie." Said Irisviel as she drags Saber to the movie room.

An hour and half later, a scream of rage to the Heaven can be heard from miles away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

* * *

 **Kotomine Church**

Tokiomi, Kirei, and Risei are currently discussing about what kind of move they must do in regards of Caster and his Master. Both of them paid no minds in trying to hide the existence of magic. There's also the fact that both of them are responsible for the kidnapping of several children.

Tokiomi turns around to look at his Servant.

"Your Highness, do you manage to find out the location of Caster?"

"No, Master. For some reason I can't." Replied Gilgamesh calmly.

In fact, too calm.

"I understand. In that case, we should send Assassins to search Caster's location." Suggest Tokiomi.

"Understood. I'll tell them to immediately do it." Said Kirei.

"Now, I am sure there's no problem in asking the help of other Masters and Servants. But how are we going to convince them to do it?" Said Risei.

"Give them a competition; who can kill Caster will received one of the Command Seals at Risei's left arm." Said Gilgamesh as he begins to approach them.

"That's a good plan, Your Highness. Surely none of them will show no interest towards an extra Command Seal." Replied Tokiomi.

"Thanks. Oh, when you manage to find Caster and his Master, tell the location to me immediately."

"May I know why?" Ask Kirei.

That's one of the question Kirei will ever regret to ask.

"Fuahahahaha. Turns out I am laughing when I am angry."

Gilgamesh slightly raises his head as he slicks his hair upwards and eyes become sharper. Tokiomi, Kirei, and Risei can feel that both the atmosphere and temperature drop significantly . All three of them can't help but tremble in fear, despite the fact that Gilgamesh's anger is not for them.

"I want to personally deal with those MONGRELS!"

* * *

 **And the chapter is done.**

 **I want to ask for a suggestion; what do you think will happen during the Banquet of the Kings now that Archer is Child Gilgamesh?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
